


I Won’t Be Leaving (‘til I’ve Finished Stealing Every Piece of Your Heart)

by PivioneBlanche



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PivioneBlanche/pseuds/PivioneBlanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is somewhat of a painter, Niall is somewhat of a fighter, except there are no painting or fighting involved and Zayn doesn’t want Niall to leave but it’s okay because Niall wanted to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won’t Be Leaving (‘til I’ve Finished Stealing Every Piece of Your Heart)

**I Won’t Be Leaving (‘til I’ve Finished Stealing Every Piece of Your Heart)**  
  
  
  
—-  
  
  
  
The sound of soft breathing reached his ears, the breathing of someone who was almost asleep but not quite. Shifting noisily, he rolled over and looked over at the man lying only about a foot away from him. Dark hair lay fanned out around his head like a halo and the moon’s pale light gave his skin an unearthly glow. It was a sight he had not seen in many years, and one he had missed sorely.  
  
  
“Zayn? You asleep?” Niall’s voice was quiet in the half-darkness and he saw the other man stir and his eyelids flutter.  
  
  
“Well I almost was,” came the sleepy, yet irritated reply.  
  
  
Chuckling a little, Niall propped himself up on one elbow, facing his best friend and grinning like a fool. “Do you remember when we were younger?”  
  
An overly exaggerated sigh reached his ears this time. “I can see I’m not going to get any sleep tonight…yes I remember when we were little, but what about it specifically?”  
  
“Well…” the younger man trailed off.  
  
Grunting, Zayn finally turned over on his side to face the squirming partially blond man, his brown roots were getting obvious. “Spit it out, Niall. What’s the matter with you tonight anyway?”  
  
Realizing that he had already dug his grave, Niall continued, his voice only wavering slightly. “Do you remember what we used to do at night?”  
  
Dead silence followed his question, and if it weren’t for the occasional glint of his friend’s eyes in the moonlight, Niall would have thought he had fallen back asleep.  
  
Ever since he had been kicked out of his own place, he had come to stay with Zayn. The gambling lover had pretty much lost all of his money in betting and drinking and so had been unable to pay his rent. Using his old charm, which he knew the older but softer man couldn’t refuse, he had wormed his way into Zayn’s house.  
  
And even though the painter complained about him on a daily basis and called him names such as ‘freeloader’ and ‘twat’, they both knew that Zayn was happy to be reunited with his best friend once more, and was glad for his presence around the house.  
  
But now, he was slightly confused at the younger man’s question. Breaking the silence, he replied, “At night…you mean…?” He too trailed off as his thoughts flashed back to a time that was more then 5 years past.  
  
 _  
…“Niall…what are you doing?”  
  
With a startled gasp, the 14 year old boy whirled around to face his friend. “Zayn! You scared me…”  
  
“Niall, don’t avoid the question! What are you doing?!”  
  
“I don’t know…but it feels good.”  
  
Peering closer, the long-haired boy scowled, then sat back. “It looks dirty. And wet.”  
  
“It is. But it’s like nothing you’ve ever felt before.” Rubbing his hand against himself again, the spiky haired boy let out a quiet groan.  
  
The two of them were currently in the room they shared at a dirty inn in one of the poorer parts of the city. Their families were on a road trip together and as none of them came from wealthy backgrounds nights in roadside inns and motels were the only option.   
  
“Couldn’t you at least be quiet?!” Zayn snapped, even as he felt a twitching in his own groin just from watching the younger boy.  
  
“Zayn…I-AH!” his eyes flew open as he brought himself to climax, coating his hand with the thick, creamy liquid that was his seed.  
  
Wrinkling his nose, Zayn rolled over so he couldn’t see Niall and closed his eyes. What on earth was Niall thinking?! Doing something like that…how dirty…But nonetheless, his own member gave another twitch and he found his one hand drifting down of its own accord.  
  
“D-does it really feel that good?” he asked shakily, listening to Niall’s panting.  
  
“Yes…” he hissed, finally catching his breath and rolling over so he faced Zayn’s back. “Are you doing it now, too? Turn over so I can see you!”  
  
“N-no!” Zayn exclaimed. “I don’t want you looking at me!”  
  
“Let me see!” Niall exclaimed, pulling himself up and forcefully rolling his friend over. His eyes quickly flew downward as he tore off the blanket, much to Zayn’s dismay._

_  
“Hey!” he cried, immediately pulling his hand away from his nether regions. “Niall! What-?!”  
  
“No fair! You watched me do it, now I wanna see you!” Pouting, Niall sat down next to the older boy’s side and stubbornly stared at his groin.  
  
“Niall…don’t…” Zayn whispered, feeling a growing sense of heat pooling between his legs. “Don’t look…”  
  
“Ha! You like it, don’t you?!” Niall crowed triumphantly, his gaze never leaving the growing bulge in his friend’s pants.  
  
Cheeks flushing pink Zayn slowly slipped one hand down his pants and rubbed lightly at himself. Biting his lip as a wave of liquid fire raced through his veins, he arched his back a little.  
  
With an annoyed grumble, the younger boy reached over and in one quick motion, tore off the older boy’s pants. His eyes widened slightly. “Wow…yours is way bigger then mine!”  
  
“NIALL!” Zayn cried, sitting up quickly and using both his hands to cover himself. “What are you doing?! Leave me alone and go back to your bed!”  
  
“But I wanna see!” came the stubborn reply.  
  
“It’s embarrassing!” Zayn shouted back. “I won’t do it!” And he yanked the blanket back up over himself and lay back down, closing his eyes and ignoring the younger boy. Just wait until he fell asleep…  
  
“Then how about I help you?” Niall asked innocently, lying down next to his friend and slipping his own hand down underneath the blanket.  
  
Eyes snapping open when he felt Niall’s hand against his member, Zayn couldn’t help but cry out as the same fiery feeling from before flooded his senses. “N-Niall!”  
  
“You like that?” the blonde haired teen asked. “Does it feel good?”  
  
“Yes…” came the breathless reply as the hand on Zayn’s erection wrapped itself around the length and moved up and down slowly. His cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of red as he realized what his best friend was doing to him. “Stop, please…” he protested weakly.  
  
“No!” came the gleeful reply as the hand gave a quick squeeze, then continued with its pace from before.  
  
“Niall! Please, stop!” But as each second went by, Zayn found himself falling more and more under the spell of the sensations that were flooding his mind and body. The heat that had pooled in his groin before had now multiplied by tenfold and was spreading to the other parts of his body.  
  
Finally giving in, Zayn moved his hips a little, bucking into the younger boy’s inexperienced touch. He moaned a little louder now as a growing pressure made itself known and Niall’s hand became coated with his precum.  
  
Seeing his friend was close to what he himself had achieved minutes before, Niall sped up his hand even more and was rewarded with a loud cry and a rush of sticky fluid that coated his hand over his own release.  
  
Breathing harshly, covered in a light sheen of sweat, Zayn let his arched back flop onto the dingy mattress and tried to regain his breath.  
  
“Wow…” Niall murmured, staring at his hand. “Was it really that good?” Getting a sudden urge to taste the seed on his hand, he lowered questing lips to the milky fluid.  
  
“Niall! What do you think you’re doing?! That’s disgusting!”  
  
Making a face as his tongue lapped at the sperm on his hand, the younger boy commented, “It’s bitter.”  
  
“Serves you right!” Zayn exclaimed, having regained his breath. Sitting up once more, he tore Niall’s hand away from his mouth and looked at it distastefully. “You didn’t even wipe it off from before!”  
  
But Niall just shrugged and pulled his hand away, proceeding to stick it in front of Zayn’s mouth now. “You try.”  
  
Pushing the seed coated hand away, Zayn turned his face towards the wall. “No way! That’s gross!”  
  
“But it’s yours!”  
  
“And yours, too!” Zayn shot back.  
  
“We’re friends, though, right? So what does it matter?” The hand appeared in front of Zayn’s face again and he sighed, turning back to the younger boy. “Will it make you shut up?”  
  
Nodding, Niall slipped one finger into his friend’s mouth and watched, fascinated, as the older boy sucked on it gently.  
  
Pulling his finger out with a tiny popping noise, Niall watched as Zayn licked out the inside of his mouth and shrugged. “It’s not that bad…”  
  
Shrugging in reply, Niall wiped his hand off on a dirty shirt lying nearby and lay back down on his own bed. Zayn also lay back down, once more decided to try and go to sleep.  
  
  
  
But a few minutes later, all hopes of slumber were shattered by a pleading voice. “Zayn…I need to do it again. Will you touch me, too?”  
  
Blushing again, Zayn told him to either go back to sleep, or do it himself, but quietly!  
  
But the begging voice returned, this time even more in earnest. “Please, Zayn! You looked like it felt really good, now I wanna know! Please! Just this once…”  
  
With a sigh, Zayn rolled over and found himself face-to-face with the younger boy, his blanket already thrown back and his member standing erect. Gulping loudly, Zayn reached out a trembling hand and ran one finger over the glistening length. One thought flew through his mind as Niall gasped and bucked his hips instinctively: ‘Niall was right…I am bigger than him!’  
  
Copying Niall’s earlier motion, he wrapped one large hand around his friend’s erection and rubbed it hard, wanting to get this over with quickly. It was hot and hard against his hand and he could feel the slick stickiness rubbing off onto his fingers and palm.  
  
But even as he pleasured his friend, he once more felt a telltale twitching from down in the area of his member. Mentally chastising himself for it, he tried his best to ignore it and focus just on finishing Niall off so he could go to bed.  
  
But the younger boy had sharp eyes and soon caught the stiffening of the older boy’s manhood. “Hey Zayn…”  
  
“What?” came the nervous reply.  
  
“What if we…” But without explaining what he was going to do, Niall moved forwards quickly, closing the gap between them and rubbed his erection up against Zayn’s larger one.  
  
A sharp intake of breath reached his ears as Zayn threw his head back and pressed his hips against Niall’s. Niall himself moaned at the contact and wrapped his arms around his friend’s waist to pull them tighter together.  
  
Putting his own arms around Niall’s neck, Zayn bucked against the other boy in an increasingly faster rhythm, their naked erections rubbing against the other in a delicious manner that sent shocks of electricity all throughout their bodies. More moans and gasps filled the tiny room now, accompanied by loud panting and the sound of wet flesh sliding against wet flesh.  
  
His body on fire, Zayn suddenly arched his back and shouted Niall’s name, for what reason, he did not know, as hot liquid coated his stomach as well as the other boy’s. This feeling that had taken over his senses…he wanted it to last forever…this sensation of soaring high above everything else on a wave of ecstasy that took your breath away.  
  
Niall climaxed moments later, his own seed covering their already coated abdomens and chests with a new wave of warmth. His irregular breathing filled Zayn’s ears as he came down from his high, still holding onto the older boy tightly…  
  
  
_

The blue eyed boy nodded silently, his serious face outlined sharply in the silver moonlight streaming in through the high window.  
  
“Yes…I remember…” Zayn admitted slowly.  
  
“Remember how, after that first night, we used to pleasure each other all the time…in secret while the rest of the world was asleep?”  
  
Now it was Zayn’s turn to nod.  
  
“Well…would you…wanna do it again…but go all the way?” The young man’s unsure voice drove straight to Zayn’s heart and awakened another slumbering memory he had buried deep within the recesses of his mind.  
 _  
  
  
…“Zayn…are you asleep?”  
  
“Not anymore! What do you want now? We already came five times! You can’t possibly want to do it again.” It had been many months since their first, awkward time, and now the two had settled into a pattern, in which they often pleasured each other; now knowing better how to awaken the other’s desires, they did it with increasing vigor and eagerness, several times a night.  
  
A moment of silence ensued in which both boys could hear the crickets chirping loudly outside.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Breath hitching in his throat, Zayn’s mind came to a screeching halt. Had Niall just…did he say…did he mean? No words came to mind as his disoriented brain tried to catch up with the other boy’s words and figure out what was going on.  
  
Growing uneasy with the stillness from his friend, Niall lay back down, facing away from the other boy. “Just wanted you to know…” he mumbled.  
  
Breath finally starting again, but coming in shallow pants, Zayn’s eyes widened as the words that he had been too scared to say for months now finally sunk in. Niall…  
  
  
  
Moving over so that he was right next to Niall, looking at his back, he wrapped his arms around the then smaller boy from behind and placed his lips right against his ear. “I love you too…” he whispered back, tightening his grip…_  
  
  
  
Chewing on his lip as he often did when he was thinking or distressed, Zayn stared at Niall and said nothing for several long minutes.  
  
“Never mind, I’m being stupid,” Niall finally muttered and turned away from the older man. “Sorry I ever brought it up…”  
  
Shaking himself slightly, Zayn smiled to himself as the situation nearly paralleled that memory from so many years ago. Not much had changed…had it? Somewhere, deep within the depths of his heart, he still loved Niall. The years they had been separated had only further served to strengthen this feeling; every time he had touched himself, Niall’s face had appeared in his mind.  
  
Now, the object of his affections was lying right next to him, willing to do with him that intimate thing that only lovers did. Willing to go all the way…just for him. But did he truly still feel the same way, or…  
  
Deciding to take the lead, Zayn moved in behind the now taller man, just like had in the past and wrapped his arms tightly around the skinny waist. Pressing his lips to Niall’s ear, he murmured tenderly, “I love you.”  
  
He heard the other man’s breath hitch in the stillness after his confession and he smiled against the side of Niall’s head, moving his lips along the sensitive skin behind his ear. His tongue immediately shot out to lap at the smoothness and to taste the taste that was purely Niall Horan.  
  
The rustling of cloth sounded loud in the quiet as the object of his affections rolled over and wrapped his own long arms around Zayn’s body. “Do you mean it?” he asked seriously, one hand reaching up, and pausing just before it got to his face.  
  
“Of course I do you twat. Nothing has changed since then…remember?”  
  
Niall was caught off guard for a moment as Zayn turned his own game back against him. Then, with the realization dawning on his face, he let his hand rises the rest of the way and push a lock of dark hair off of the older man’s face. “I love you too…now and always.”  
  
Their lips met in a heated, passionate kiss that sent waves of pure excitement coursing through their bodies. Hands tangled in hair and legs tangled with legs as Niall darted his tongue out to brush against Zayn’s lips, requesting entrance and gaining it almost immediately.  
  
And when the two finally pulled away for air, they were all too aware of their growing need, which was evident in the hardness each felt through the other’s pants. Smirking a little, Niall slid his hand slowly down the entire length of his friend’s body, teasing him and causing him to pant a little harder with every inch.  
  
“Niall…” Zayn murmured, his flesh heating up under the other man’s touch. “Niall…” His own hands were working their way along his jaw line and down to his neck, where he paused for a moment to lean in and suckle at the tender flesh. Even now he remembered that Niall’s neck had always been his weak spot.  
  
Sure enough, he heard the telltale catch in the heavy breathing next to his ear and he smiled against the smooth skin; that was a sound he hadn’t heard in many years, but had sorely missed. Not much could get to Niall that way, so when Zayn had discovered this little pleasure spot, be damned if he didn’t use it!  
  
He lapped at the skin and kissed it, then ran his tongue the rest of the way down the fighter’s neck and along his collarbone.  
  
Hands no longer teasing, Niall now moved them back up to Zayn’s chest and slipped them under layers of warm fabric, caressing the flat planes of his muscle-hardened chest and skimming over his nipples. Finally shoving the robe off of Zayn’s shoulders entirely, the younger man lowered his mouth to his lover’s chest.  
  
Groaning as Niall lapped at one of his nipples, Zayn shrugged the rest of the way out of his clothing, pushing them off to the side, somewhere in the dark, where they were soon forgotten. His breathing grew harsher as the other man took the hardened nub in his mouth and began sucking on it, one of his hands going to play with the other nipple and give it the same teasing pleasure this one was receiving.  
  
Growing impatient, Zayn began tugging at Niall’s open shirt and soon succeeded in pulling it off. Tossing it the direction of his own discarded clothes, Zayn went to work on the white pants, letting out little noises of pleasure as Niall alternated between sucking, kissing, and nibbling on his nipples.  
  
Finally managing to undo the tie on Niall’s pants, Zayn shoved them down roughly and felt the other man’s legs kick them aside viciously. His hands tore at the layers of tightly wrapped bandages, and soon the shredded strips were tossed aside in the same manner as the clothes.  
  
A choked strangle escaped the taller man’s mouth as he felt a warm hand wrap itself around his hardening member. How he had missed this…the sensation of Zayn touching him, smelling the older man’s hair, and holding him in his arms. He vowed that from now on, he would thank the gods daily for the miracle they had given him by bringing this man back into his life.  
  
Zayn smirked to himself in the semi-darkness as he heard Niall’s voice cry out. Tightening his grip a little, he stroked it quickly and harshly, knowing this would serve to send the other man nearly over the edge. Even after all these years, he remembered these things, and utilized them now in a way that might not have been completely fair.  
  
Hissing through clenched teeth as Zayn rubbed him harder, Niall let his mouth rise from the kiss-bruised nipple, back up to the high-cheekboned face. Zayn’s mouth was split in a smirk, and the younger man covered it in a kiss, while slipping his own hand down to his lover’s member.  
  
Moaning into the kiss, Zayn bucked gently into Niall’s palm, feeling the roughness and the calluses that hadn’t been there before. Sighing, he slipped his tongue out and met Niall’s, wanting to reacquaint himself with the body of the man he loved. He wanted to discover everything about it anew; to find each new scar, every new callus or mark and memorize it, imprint it in his mind forever.  
  
Surprising even himself, the painter pulled away from Niall’s kiss and pulled away a little. Silencing the protest hovering on Niall’s lips with one finger, Zayn gently pushed on his broad shoulders and forced him to roll over onto his back. Smiling at the look of confusion is the ocean depths of Niall’s eyes, he shifted his own position and lowered his mouth to the waiting member between the younger man’s legs.  
  
Niall nearly screamed as Zayn took his length into his mouth. Warm lips slipped over the head of his manhood and continued their torturous trail down his entire length, almost to its base. Arching his back and letting out a guttural moan, the ex fighter for hire reached out and buried both hands in the masses of dark locks hanging from the painter’s head. Moving his hips a little, he thrust gently in and out of that hot, wet mouth and howled as a fiery pleasure built within him.  
  
Zayn hummed around Niall’s dripping manhood; he could taste the bitter, salty taste of the man’s precum on his tongue. Pulling away and ignoring the tugs his hair was receiving, Zayn lapped at the tip of Niall’s member, drinking up every drop of his precum as soon as it came out. It was Niall’s…his very essence and Zayn didn’t want to miss any of it.  
  
Panting harshly now, Niall groaned again and sat up, raising Zayn’s head to his own and licking at the damp mouth, tasting himself. Zayn leaned into the lanky body, pressing his own erection against Niall’s and creating a delicious friction that sent shockwaves of pleasure through both men’s bodies.  
  
Gasping, Niall reversed their positions and straddled Zayn’s thighs, his eyes locking with the other man’s. They searched for an answer to an unspoken question…and found that answer shining out from shadowed depths like a beacon for the world to see.  
  
Pausing for a moment, he ran one large hand down his member and coated it with his essence. Zayn spread his legs slowly, and revealed to his lover his most sacred regions. Lovingly, Niall placed a kiss on the tip of the other man’s erection as he slipped one slick finger into the shorter man’s entrance.  
  
Wincing a little at the addition of a second finger moments later, Zayn’s body reacted instinctively and tried to pull away. But Niall chose that moment to suck hard on the other man’s manhood, using this as a distraction from the final addition of his third finger. In truth, he really hadn’t given Zayn much time to adjust, but it was better to get it over with quickly. No sense in dragging these kinds of things out.  
  
Gasping for breath, Zayn didn’t know whether to scream or groan at the mix of pain and pleasure that flooded his senses. He couldn’t have begun to describe the feeling that swept through him as Niall’s fingers brushed his hidden sweet, even if he had wanted to. Fireworks burst before his eyes as he found “that” spot being stroked again, nearly all of the pain disappearing beneath a cover of sparks.  
  
Naturally, he moaned as the fingers slipped out again, leaving him feeling empty and slightly chilled. Panting just as hard as the painter, Niall shifted and resettled himself, positioning the head of his erection at Zayn’s entrance. His eyes met and locked with the other man’s as he pushed in gently and sheathed himself all the way to the hilt.  
  
Biting his lip, Zayn closed his eyes, breaking contact with Niall’s chocolate orbs, and gasped loudly, writhing beneath his lover. He reopened them, only to find a loving gaze staring down at him with mixed concern and arousal. Smiling and nodding breathlessly, Zayn shuddered a little and, contracting his muscles, clamped them firmly around Niall’s erection.  
  
Letting out an “Ah!” of surprise, Niall almost came then and there as he felt the white-hot heat of Zayn’s passage tighten around his throbbing member. Pulling back a little, he pushed forwards again, reluctant to go any faster or thrust any harder until he was certain Zayn would be alright.  
  
Growing a little impatient, and wanting something to cover the pain, Zayn also pulled back the next time Niall drew his manhood out, then slammed back against him with perfect timing.  
  
The younger man saw stars. The older man arched his back as Niall’s erection rubbed against the spot that, moments before, his fingers had tortured. Two sets of erratic breaths sounded in the room as the men found a rhythm between them, one that satisfied both and served to link them even closer together.  
  
Niall leaned down now, touching his face to Zayn’s and slipped a hand in between their bodies to grip Zayn’s weeping member. Their lips met in a carnal kiss as the thrust continued; at the perfect angle now, Zayn felt his prostrate being brushed with every pleasure filled stroke of the younger man’s member.  
  
Arching up into Niall’s touch, he wrapped his arms around the strong body before him as his back arched sharply off the futon, mouth opening in a wordless scream of pleasure. Liquid fire raced through his veins and pounded in his groin as he came hard, coating both muscled abdomens with his essence and shuddering in the throes of his orgasm.  
  
A few more thrusts later, Niall came also, his member releasing its load inside of Zayn, hitting his sweet spot once again and causing the older man to cry out loudly. His cry intermingled with Niall’s own hoarse shout, both gripping tightly to the other as the rode out the waves of their climaxes.  
  
  
  
—-  
  
  
  
“Niall…you sleeping?”  
  
There was the sound of a soft snort. “Not anymore,” came the disgruntled reply.  
  
Chuckling softly at the reversal of positions, Zayn kissed the top of Niall’s messy blond tipped hair and stroked his back lightly.  
  
Snuggling in closer, Niall brushed his lips over the smooth chest before him and lapped lazily at one nipple, his eyes threatening to flutter shut again.  
  
Sighing happily, Zayn disentangled himself long enough to shift down under the blankets with his lover, before once again pulling him into his arms. “I’m so glad you’re here with me again, Niall…” he murmured, knowing the other was nearly asleep. “I hope…I hope you’ll allow me to remain by your side for good now because I don’t want the two of us to be separated again. Ever.”  
  
Snorting again, Niall replied with a chaste kiss to the other man’s lips, unlike the many they had shared earlier that evening. “Did you even have to ask?” he asked gruffly, not really used to the concept of such words yet.  
  
Laughing tiredly, Zayn returned the kiss with one of his own. “I guess not.”

(end)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.


End file.
